


暗算（中）

by Celestial_Snow



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Snow/pseuds/Celestial_Snow





	暗算（中）

校体育馆里人山人海，平日里门可罗雀的篮球赛今天却引来了无数看客，观众席上座无隙地，许多女生为了占下靠前的座位特意旷课提前赶来。没有人愿意错过生物工程系排名第一的学长毕业前的最后一战，尤其当这位学长是公认的校草，众多女孩心中的偶像。

旭凤早就知道彦佑会拿着他的名号做宣传，却也没想到上场时会见到这样“隆重”的场面。面对莫名其妙的掌声他有些恍惚，即便并不怯场，一场篮球赛就这样升级成了演唱会也着实让他感到不快，他毫不犹豫地转头，狠狠在随后上场的彦佑肚子上捶了一拳。

比赛从一开始就激烈而紧张，一个口哨后对手攻势迅猛，始终占据主动权，篮球传递于对方队员之间，在默契的配合下一度直逼篮框，在对手跃起投掷的一瞬，旭凤随之蓄力一跳，凭借身高和弹跳力的优势，成功以迅捷的一击令篮球偏离轨迹，落入彦佑的手中。

毕竟是配合许久的组合，即便两人之间隔着无数试图阻挡的对方队员，彦佑依然能辗转身型左右运球，最终稳妥地将其传给旭凤。后者弯腰曲背保持着良好的应变，在数层防线中一路自后场迂回行进，双手左右拍击下没有留给对手丝毫夺取的空隙。临近中场线时他偶然放缓步伐，目光不着痕迹地扫过四下，成功寻到绝佳的突破点，没有再给对手半点反应的机会，弯腰一挑一推，俄而站定跃起，篮球被扣出一条弧线，稳稳落入上篮。

生物工程系又添一分。

在观众无限的欢呼声中，旭凤与队友逐一击掌，视线却落在靠后的观众席上。

似乎终于等来了期待已久的人，在一瞬愣神后他笑着跑离场地，一路越过看客的目光踏上台阶，直勾勾走向最后一排。

一身粉色的锦觅站了起来，却只见旭凤停在了几米远的地方。

“兄长今日怎么得空来看比赛了，公司的事可还顺利？”接过润玉递来的水，仰首便灌了半瓶，眼睛始终盯着西装革履的人，掩不住的笑意从目光里传递出来。自从上大学润玉便极少来看他，屈指可数的几次也都没有赶上什么重要的日子，兄弟二人至多去食堂吃一顿饭便罢，全然没有以往亲密。

这一身严谨而绅士的装扮，连领带都打得一丝不苟，着实与大学体育馆有种天然的不和谐。润玉却仿佛生怕不够显眼，在观众席上的众多目光之中不紧不慢拿出一张纸巾擦过旭凤的额间，“自然一切顺利。怎么跑的那么急？你好好比赛，今晚没事，我等你打完带你去吃晚饭。”

意料之外的宽裕时间，带来的惊喜和兴奋足以让他用最快速度结束这场比赛。

“那你等着，最后一场比赛了，我要吃一顿隆重的庆功宴！”

素常鲜少展露笑意的人只是抬手揉了一下他的头发，默许地点头，重新坐回观众席里，目光中三分温柔，七分宠溺，就那样耐着心格格不入地端坐在一群大学生中，把他的一举一动都看在眼里。

俄而一缕刺目的光让视线模糊，他睁开眼，黑西服白衬衫的人消失在梦境，映入眼帘的陈设十分熟悉，却掀起一阵颤栗，前一夜的遭遇历历在目。

下意识猛然起身，情欲痕迹早已被清洗干净，纯棉睡衣贴合皮肤，好像昨夜的绝望只是幻觉。锁骨和胸前的掐咬痕迹却足以证明那些并不是简单的幻象，现实已经超出他能接受的范围。

脚触及地面，想要站起来走动，却在失去支撑的一瞬间摔倒在地。时刻守在门外的邝露听到响声赶忙进来，搀扶着旭凤坐到床边的椅子上。

“药效还没有完全消除，二少爷小心些，你现在不会有走路的力气，有什么需要喊我去做就好。”

虽然实际职位是润玉的秘书，邝露却不仅是副手那么简单。她的父亲是太微最为得力的助手，年龄又与润玉相仿，二人自小便是朋友，却从来未能到达知己的境界。她明白润玉只是不想同她吐露心声，那位大少爷从来不喜与人亲近，更鲜少把谁放在心上。但即便只是单方面的仰慕，未尝不是一种陪伴。

邝露倒来早先温在炉上的薏米红枣粥，小心地试了试温度，摆到旭凤手旁。心知大少爷有多在乎这人，便一点也不敢怠慢。

苍白到没有血色的嘴唇有些干裂，那双凤眼却没有看近在咫尺的粥，甚至微不可查地将脸偏移了些，有意无意地隔绝了邝露投来的视线。

“大少爷他…一早接到电话，有些紧急的事要处理。临走前特意嘱咐我过来照料一天，今晚便回…”

那双手腕上的红痕尤为扎眼，昨晚过度剧烈的挣扎令几处皮肤被绳索擦得破皮，渗出森然血迹，指尖微颤着合上又卸开力道，凌厉的目光终于直接落在邝露脸上，渗透灵魂一般凝视过去，“滚。”

平静而和缓的单字，裹挟着滔天怒火，令邝露下意识退后半步，却深知这位二少爷从来不是易怒暴躁的性子，只是眼下变故委实突兀，私心可以理解这份抵触和愤慨，但润玉交代过的事，总归要办妥。她依然停留在原地没有离开房间，半抬起双眼带着些许恳切对上视线。

“大少爷吩咐过，您的身体现下正虚弱着，醒来后必须吃些东西。要是…要是这粥不合口味，我再给您做些别的？”

却见旭凤的目光更冷几分，指端拢紧似笑非笑地看着她。“用不着他关心。我再说一遍，出去。”

正当两人僵持不下，门铃突然响了。隔着阳台半开的窗户可以听到门外女子的声音十分咋呼。这宅子已经许久不曾接待过客人，何况润玉临行前并没有提起会有什么朋友造访。邝露虽有些疑惑，仍是转身出去下楼查看是什么人在门前吵嚷。

旭凤尝试扶着椅子起身，发觉药力正在逐渐褪散，双腿已经可以勉强站立。走到窗前去看楼下的情况，意料之外地看到一张熟悉的面孔。

锦觅。

这位有名的校花与他同岁，却是就读于医学院。他们其实是很好的朋友，一度被调侃成天生一对，只是后来他发觉兄长似乎喜欢这个姑娘，便有意与其保持了距离，一晃这么多年过去了，她这时候来做什么？

*  
邝露其实有些犹豫是否该放锦觅进来，当初太微为了与其父洛霖结盟而指使润玉去同她交往，两人虽然没有依照计划联姻，却成了很好的朋友。因为锦觅的单纯，润玉对她十分信任，一度近乎成为了知己密友，共同谋划脱离太微的掌控。

眼见她手里又确实提着个医药箱，某个心照不宣的秘密昭然若揭，早晨润玉离开前确实说过旭凤身上有伤，面前的人是最合适的私人医生。思前想后，到底还是领着她上了楼。

锦觅从未想过再见到旭凤是这种情境，曾经神采奕奕的少年略显疲惫地坐在临窗的木椅上，眼下的两道阴影衬得整个人郁郁寡欢。她调整着心态尽量不显得太过刻意，朝对方摆了摆手，“凤凰！你还认得我吗？”

然而对方并没有心思同她寒暄，只是礼貌性地一点头，便起身缓步走回了床上躺下，背对着她和邝露盖严被子，“自便。”

掷地有声的拒不交谈让站着的两人都有些无所适从，僵持不下许久，邝露还是决定把现状告诉润玉一声，朝锦觅有些歉意地微笑了一下，“他状态不好，有劳你在这里照顾一会，我去和大少爷说一声。”

粉衣女子答应的十分爽快，把医药箱放在一旁便朝人摆了摆手，“没问题，包在我身上，本来也是让我来送点药的！”

说着她打开医药箱，摆弄着里面的针管和医用棉花，煞有介事地准备着，直到邝露放心转身离开，虚掩上卧室的门，屋内的人突然神色一变，加快动作将药剂注入针管，踮着脚尖走到床边推了推旭凤，压低声音说明来意，“凤凰，我是来救你出去的。你清醒一下。这一针只能暂时缓解润玉给你的药，必须抓紧时间跑出去。”

没有去看对方惊愕的神情，也并不给旭凤时间反应，她一针扎在大腿上将药剂推入，半是搀扶半是拉扯地拖起沉重的身体。对方也终于在一阵迷茫中找回了理智，许久不听使唤的身体终于有了些起色，随着引导仍旧有些踉跄地朝着屋外走去，还未待摸索到门把手，房门突然被从外面打开，一抹蓝色挡住了去路。

“不行，二少爷，你不能离开。大少爷正在来的路上，他已经知道了，你们走不远的。”

她也是刚刚得知润玉从未让锦觅前来照料，即便心里已经猜出即将发生什么，看到这一幕仍旧不知该怎样阻止。

然而迎面而来的人并没有给她过多时间思考，锦觅拿起一管事先备好的针剂扎在邝露的胳膊上，后者难以置信地看了她一眼，便失去了重心。旭凤本能接住栽倒的人，轻手轻脚地放在地上。

“…你还真是有备而来…”

钟表秒针的每一下都仿佛在宣告着润玉的靠近，锦觅知道，单凭她的实力根本无法与润玉为敌。她拽上旭凤的手腕一路直冲大门，近乎是奔逃地打开车门押着还有些懵的人上去，“润玉听到消息很快就会回来，我家虽然远，但暂时安全。你睡一会，他给你吃的药需要过一阵子才能彻底失效。那时候我们再考虑怎么救回燎原。”

*

高大的别墅逐渐退为车后的景色，与稀疏的绿植一同变得朦胧模糊，随着车速平稳下来，脱力的药效再度侵袭周身，与之交杂的是下半身的酸痛，和他不愿面对的现实。意识忽明忽暗，无暇去管身侧的人究竟为什么愿意这样帮他，只是这里的事，他必须做出应对。

否则兄长可能真的会做出后悔莫及的事。何况，如果任由他弑父，以后他们又该如何共处…

树影将本就昏暗的天光遮蔽得零零碎碎，直到黑夜真正降临，车终于开回了城市。

“别担心凤凰，我一定会保护你的。”

身边的女孩兀自坚定地承诺着，让他不禁失笑，转头朝人看去，“傻丫头，等下你把我放到酒店边上，就快些回家去罢。离他远一些，我不想拖累你。”

曾经的时光已经远去，他不再是那个无忧无虑的阳光少年，也已经切身了解这个看似平和的家藏着多少秘密，那位兄长…那位兄长也不会再对他温柔以待。所以朋友的雪中送炭，他虽感激，却万不能把她也拖进这个万丈深渊。

更何况，兄长喜欢她。便更不能由她来掺合这里的事。

“不行，凤凰，你听我说，现在哪里都不安全，润玉的合作人和眼线遍布各地，你不能再落入他的圈套。”

圈套。

其实他不就是回来自投罗网的？妄想着能停止这一切纷争。

前方已经出现了“水镜小区”的标示，保安室的人认得每日出入的居民，自动放行，小车不由分说地驶入其中，俨然是要将他带回家中看护。

婉拒的话尚未汇成一个完整的句子，面前狭窄的小区道路上突然拐出两辆黑色的车，他暗道不好，侧首从后视镜里看到后方同样有一辆黑色的车悄然尾随。

“锦觅，调头，前面有问题。快调头。”

女孩到底没有经历过什么大事，过来救人也是一腔热血，这种围追堵截的画面只有电影里见过，瞬间慌了神，一个温热的手掌附在她握方向盘的指尖上，强行调转了车头。原本安静尾随的车突然加快速度企图横在路中，却被旭凤精准地避过堪堪绕开。

三辆车汇聚成一股线加速地紧追不舍。

只要能离开小区的窄道，回到正路，这些人应该不敢过于放肆。那样，就还有一线希望。

然而前方忽然出现晃眼的灯光，又有两辆车一左一右并行而出，向着他们驶来，在距离极近时一字拉开把道路挡了彻底。

别无选择，锦觅只能踩住刹车停在近在咫尺的地方，后方的三辆车也及时赶到，堵在了他们身后。

前方耀眼的灯光中，两个十分健壮的人拖着一个熟悉的身影下车走近。

旭凤再也无法自制，不顾锦觅的拉扯打开车门迎着走了过去，终于看清燎原惨白的面色，那眉骨上带着清晰的青紫痕迹，身上也满是打斗留下的伤。

视线太过集中于失踪两日的故友身上，以至于竟没有注意不远处从黑车上下来的另一个人。

“气消了、闹够了，就和我回去。这样大家都不会太难看。”

他不可置信地抬眼看去，润玉一身西装革履，俨然仍是一副彬彬有礼的绅士装扮，夜色与车灯交融着化为一道冰冷的光，映在板正精致的西服上，那双眼深不见底，藏敛着滔天怒意。

两名保镖把昏迷的燎原架得又高了些，其人显是已经气若游丝，方才简短的一句话言外之意心照不宣。

“你卑鄙！这里是私人领地，你竟敢乱闯！就不怕我报警么？”

后一步下车的人及时插话，三步并作两步站在了旭凤身侧，明知道争不过润玉，愤慨却还是占了上锋。只见润玉的神色霎时又冷了几分，唇角勾起不屑的弧度，丝毫没有半分对待未婚妻应有的柔情蜜意。

他们几天前还和睦得仿佛情真意切如胶似漆，如今揭开那道窗户纸，只剩下针锋相对，“觅儿。我不想伤了你。报警，你大可试试。但今天，旭凤必须和我走。”

她虽一身恶寒，却原想强打精神再周旋几句。

“不要牵扯其他人。我跟你回去。”

沉默许久的人终于开了口。

他已经没有选择，也许可以周旋，甚至可以试着继续逃跑，但燎原等不了，他也不能让朋友代他受过。

保镖没有再多做停留，半扶半架地把燎原拉回了一辆车上。旭凤最后看了一眼被拖离的挚友，转头望向锦觅。

“不要相信任何人，去找你父母的旧友，住在他们那里，这阵子不要和润玉争执。听话。”

他把声音压的极轻，为了安抚面前一心想要保护他的小丫头，又把神色压得极为和缓，可算得上温柔，仿佛这样跟润玉回去当真不算什么，唯有紧拢的双拳出卖了他，指端牢牢嵌入掌心，恨不得拧碎不远处那个名义上的兄长。

润玉没有催促他们，只是抱臂站在远处，静静等着他的金丝雀心甘情愿飞回笼中。

他逃不掉的。

小丫头红了眼眶，明知道这一切阴谋中，她也是参与者，亏欠着旭凤许多。而今却已无能为力。

只能静静看着曾经的骄阳失了颜色，离她越来越远，步入牢笼。

*

车里光线昏暗，唯有街边交相辉映的霓虹灯偶尔映入些五彩斑斓的光，却并不足以照亮宽阔的后座。润玉不紧不慢地拿出早先备好的手铐，温柔地拉起旭凤的手，像是对待恋人一般地捧在掌心轻抚两下，这才将银亮的铁链铐上手腕。旭凤始终没有挣扎，只是一言不发地看着前方，置身事外一般地平静冷淡，直到双手被毫不留情地铐紧，润玉蛮横地拉着两环之间的链子把放空的人拉近。

“放了燎原。有我留在这里，他不会做什么，威胁不到你。”

墨黑的瞳仁终于望向了他，却又是为了别人。即便没有光，那双眼睛依然是明亮的，可为什么里面却始终没有他的影子。

最后一丝理智也被怒火灼烧殆尽，反手一掌掴在白嫩的面庞上，用力过狠，留下一道红肿的痕迹，细长的手指箍起下颚让那双凤眼不得不看着他，“这些人对你还真是重要，你有什么资格和我谈条件？”

被拽的有些踉跄，一拉一扯的力道在狭小空间里更为显著，距离拉近许多，身体近乎要帖服上去，他挣扎着靠后，一侧膝盖难以控制地跌在地上，神色中透着不卑不亢，心底最深处的怒火将双眼灼得发红，“他如果死了，你就不怕杀人偿命？世上没有不透风的墙，你做下的坏事，迟早要公诸于众。”

他逐字逐句压着重音，不顾手腕上紧咬皮肤的铁环，用尽全力地与人保持距离，却被紧箍着始终无法如愿，那人的手臂仿佛枷锁一般，把他牢牢制住。

被激怒的人早已失去理智，在他腰间撕扯着把衣物拉开，眼看就要把蔽体的布料再度扯走，双腿被抱起压在车座上，整个人被迫以一种半跪的姿态分开腿坐着，俄而耳侧传来撕裂的声响，下身暴露在冰冷的空气中，耳侧的声线毫无起伏，甚至不带感情。

“公诸于众？旭凤，你还真是天真。”

被缚的双手无意识地挣扎着，推搡在贴近的胸口做着最后的抵抗，他太清楚这个人要做什么，“不行，你放开我！”

冰凉的手划过臀瓣，不轻不重地捏了一下，鲜明的触感无法忽视，脊背紧紧顶着前方的座椅妄图脱离这种跪坐在人身上的姿势，却因被困于狭窄的空间而避无可避。润玉低头在他额间亲了一下，一只手仍然握在腰上制止着不断逃离的动作，另一只手则轻巧地拿出手机在旭凤眼前一晃。

“不行？你敢继续挣扎，我现在便让人把他弄死。”

刺眼的手机屏幕上一个保镖正拿着一把刀顶在燎原的颈侧，显是在等待润玉的最后命令。伤痕累累的人闭着眼睛无力地靠着。

“你放了他，你放过他！”

手机被草草扔在脚下，那双摆弄着生死的手压着他的下巴逼迫对视，眼里是前所未有的狠绝，“我放不放人，就看你怎么做了。”

所有挣扎瞬间静止，手铐的银链在不断闪过的路灯下泛着冰冷的光芒。

与车外来往的行人仅有一窗之隔，要是他们看见怎么办…被迫弯曲的长腿僵硬地颤栗，“不行…不要在这里…”

声音较之几秒前压得更低了，透出一丝隐隐的荏弱，却并没有唤起润玉的心软，他不紧不慢地拉开西服裤上的拉链，昂扬的性器脱离遮盖，颇有深意地划过臀缝。

最后一丝羞耻心被激得不受控制，被铐的双手无处安放，首次显露出一丝慌乱，只是盲目地摇着头。

“旭凤。你是坐上来自己动，还是希望我让人杀了你那忠心耿耿的朋友，再把你按在车上强暴。”

话音未落便一掌拍在臀肉上，可以忽视怀中身躯的一瞬僵硬颤抖，隔着半退的薄衫汲取走对方与生俱来的温度，僵持许久的人终于有了动作，臀缝一点点擦过圆硬的龟头，肉体在受限的空间里别无选择紧密贴合。

即便已经不是第一次被这样对待，仍旧难以适应这种侵犯，何况是自己来做。失去双手自由只能依靠着对方来找寻平衡，穴口终于缓慢对准性器，借着身体的重量笨拙地将粗长的阴茎纳入体内。

仿佛被占有的并非只是肉体，连灵魂也即将被吞噬。

一瞬间由内至外的疼痛，即便身体还能记起昨夜的暴行，即便被开拓的地方尚且没有闭合完全，青筋暴起的阳物挤入体内的一刻依然折磨得他腰肢发软，近乎要倒在对方身上，只进到一半便喘息着难以继续。

润玉却并没有那么多耐心等待，宽大的手抚在腰后上下勾划，“全部坐进去，需要我帮你？”

双手转而箍在腰侧将人一按到底，肉刃瞬间贯穿了年轻的身体。

紧咬着下唇才将痛吟咽下，旭凤微扬起头，双目紧紧闭合，不堪忍受一般地颤抖着。

没有前戏的侵入凶狠而霸道，痛觉让肠壁敏感到极致，仿佛可以感受到性器上跳动的血管，身体的重量令最深处的软肉也被剖开，他有些脱力地找寻着气息，下体乖顺地垂着，没有半点勃起的征兆。

这是一场惨烈的性事，没有欢愉，只有无尽的疼痛。

他麻木地上下摆动起身体，并不知晓该如何取悦男人，只能机械地让阴茎小幅度进出，自毁般地动作逼得眼角猩红。依稀可以感知对方肆无忌惮地吻啃过锁骨和脖子。

每一寸都被掌控、索取。

“快点。”

男人不耐烦地在臀肉上拍了一下，刺耳的声音在车内回响。他脑海里满是燎原垂死的模样，身上逐渐漫起一丝薄汗，听凭处置地加快了抽送的速度，每一下抽出都像是要把穴肉也强行拉出，每一次进入都直直抵在花心。他能感觉到那物在体内一点点胀大，随着车轮的颠簸变换着刁钻角度进到更深的地方，刺在最柔软的嫩肉里。

乳尖被攥在指尖亵玩掐拧，逐渐渗出血来，又被拇指狠狠摁下，奇特的是即便下身一片泥泞疼痛不堪，依旧没能压制其余的感官，只得清楚地感受着对方审度的目光和赏玩的态度，身上的每一个敏感点都被当作玩物拉扯掐揉着。

俄而感觉到下身被攥握，他下意识夹紧了后穴，给上位者带来前所未有的舒爽。感知到对方的紧绷，润玉恶意地用拇指在铃口来回刮着。

“其实，你还是有感觉的，不是么？”

阴森的语气钻入耳中，旭凤近乎无措地想要逃离掌控，动作的失控牵扯着性器掉出体外，清楚感受到下身被惩罚性地一攥，紧接着失了主权，毫无耐心的男人将他摁在怀里，火热的肉棍被重新塞进体内钉到深处。

他无意识地摇着头，意识不断明明灭灭，“太深了…兄长…疼…”

长时间的消耗和蛮横的性事令浑身泛起一阵高热，身体已经疲惫不堪，后方依旧无从选择地裹着外物，被汗水打湿的发丝粘在脸侧，润玉有些痴迷地看着双眼紧闭的苍白面容，头一回有些心软。

他搂抱起半昏半醒的身体，扳着臀瓣带动着人又上下抽插了几个来回，终于将积蓄已久的浊液喷洒在身体里，吻住被咬出血痕的嘴唇轻轻舔舐。

宽大的手掌拢住仍旧低垂的下体，安抚性地刮扫过柱身，另一只手搂在背上，发泄过的性器嵌在体内始终没有退出的意思。

“你是逃不掉的。”

修长的指节不停捋过娇嫩的分身，不时在囊袋上抚慰着，少不经事的身体哪里抵得住反复的撩拨，被铐在一起的手有意无意地攥紧了润玉胸前的衣服，强忍着翻腾而起的情欲。

双颊泛起绯红，长睫低垂颤抖着试图遮盖眼底的不安和彷徨，却只衬得如玉的眉眼更惹人疼。

纵然再不想遭人掌控，被人亵玩，身体依然诚实地展露出最真实的情欲，不出片刻一缕白浊喷涌而出，他下意识地蜷紧，后穴再一次裹紧尚未离开的阳物。

“嘶…别夹，快到了，难道你想在车上再来一次？”

他偏过头去不敢看搂抱着他的男人，更不敢看一身淫靡的自己。清楚嗅到危险的气息，只得极力放松着酸软的身体不敢乱动。深埋体内的性器俄而抽走，带出一丝体液流在腿根。任由润玉用风衣把他包裹起来搂在怀里，却丝毫品不出一点旧时的温暖。

酒店外灯火通明的摆设把车内也照的极亮，让狼狈无所遁形，他下意识躲避着光亮，被裹紧抱起，带出车外。

“凤弟既然这么不乖，为兄今晚可要好生教导一下。”


End file.
